A New Day a New Start 7-?-2018
(Anyone Who is still around that wants to post in can as long as they realize a years time has passed.) 'Participants' Yamanaka Itsumo , Uzumaki Kazuko, Hyuga Tetsuo, Hyuga Nosa, Ryuu, Uchiha Kunisada 'Title: A New Day a New Start' IItsumo:*Itsumo stood in a tree overlooking what used to be the village hidden in death.It was just past dawn so the sun was not bright. Her icy blue eyes hazed over it had been a year since her village burned in blue flames. A year since she lost almost every member of her village, old and young alike. She sighed softly and pushed back a strand of her pale blonde hair that hung lose down to her mid back and looked at the ashes and char wood that was all that was left. She still had no idea what cause the blue flames their Chakra was unlike any she had ever seen nor, had she see it again since. Not one person whom looked at the flames knew what happened only that it was an immense strength and power. She knew one day they would face that foe and so she trained her body more and more. She crouched down in the tree and adjusted the thick black sock like covers she wore over her feet before standing up and fussing with the rest of her all black outfit. She no longer wore her Shikage band as it no longer fit…She had failed and that still haunted her to this day. She jumped down from the tree and landed on all fours and let out a sigh before standing up once more. She fixed her all black clothing and started walking threw the rubble of what used to be her home. She didn’t know what she was hopping to find she came her everyday she came back to this place looking for answers, but she never found anything different. The grey ash covered what little charred wood remained all the bodies that were not burnt to ash she had already cleared out and took care of in the way only a hunter-Nin could. There were no traces of Chakra left over now it had long since gone but she remembered it’s ominous feeling like it was just yesterday. * “Why Do I still search everyday” *she muttered to herself and shook her head just as she reached where her childhood home had once stood. She blinked back the tears that threatened to appear at any moment. They were truly all gone except for one. The long Ninja she had found lying unconscious and battered in the woods. The girl had most likely been thrown somehow from the village and was knocked unconscious. The others were gone either dead or Missing and She had not been able to find a trace of any of them if they were out there. She needed to find a purpose again. A place to rest peacefully at night for more then just one night. She knew of only once place it was a place she had gone back to plenty of times over the last year a place she had someone who still cared for her even after she failed her village. It had been where she had been when the village was burned, Amegakure. It was where the unconscious girl still laid out cold in the hospital and where she had spent time over the last year find comfort in the only person she had felt anything for in a very long time. Itsumo sighed and turned walking back in the direction she had just come from. It was time to go back to Amegakure and this time ask if she could stay. The trip would take a few days if she walked but if she moved threw the air using her Light-weight Rock Technique she could get they’re in a few hours. She concentrated and reduced her own gravity letting herself lift from the ground and into the air this was something she had practiced and was now able to control how and where she flew. She let herself lift from the ground up into the sky above the trees but not quite to the clouds. Itsumo then pushed herself forward moving through the sky at a fast speed heading in the direction of Amegakure. She knew this was going to be an interesting day. Floating through the air the cool breeze she felt was a bit relaxing. Even when the drops of rain started when she reached the boarder and slowly began adding more gravity to herself lowering herself to the ground just on the other side of a large bridge that marked the boarder of Amegakure. She sighed softly and fixed herself. She reached into her pocket and withdrew her rebreather and snapped it into place. She then pulled out her black gloves from her other pocket and slid each of them on. She thought about tying her lose blond hair back but decided against it as it would be a hot mess from the water before long either way. She would begin to walk across the large bride letting the cool drops of rain hit her face and other parts of her skin as she did. She knew by now Kagato knew she was here as did any other strong shinobi that could sense chakra at any reasonable distance. She would finally approach the Main gate of the village and wait knowing she would either be allowed entrance or be turned away.* Kazuko:*Kazuko was sitting on top of the gate staring up into the rain clouds above her. Time really had passed fast a year had already gone by since she and her teammates had become chunin. Her crimson locks were pulled up into a high pony tail that was now longer that it had ever been handing down to the middle of her back. She still wore her chunin flank with pride and a lose pear of purple cargo pants that had tones of pockets for all her tools. She also had her scrolls attached to her back and belt. It had been an easy and lazy day so far she thought to herself. She looked down and wiped the raindrops off her face looking out of the area approaching the gate. She blinked a few times as she started to see a woman with bright blonde hair approaching the gate. Dressed in all black and a rebreather covering her face. Kazuko got herself from a sitting position into a crouching one and watch the woman closely from a top the gate as the woman stopped just outside the gate like she was waiting for someone. Kazuko thought this odd if she was an enemy why would she so clearly approach the gate but if she was a friend wouldn’t Kazuko have seen her before now she thought. She didn’t want to react the wrong way so she stayed in place waiting to see what happened next.* CptSteveRogers: - Tetsuo was up early conducting his fitness training before the dawn approached in Amegakure with the usual overcast of rain clouds upon the village. A year had passed, and nothing much seemed to have changed as he still was a Genin among the Ame shinobi. Often, he had been thinking of what became of his brother Yazuka, and if he had disappeared. On top of that Tetsuo's thoughts also turned to his missing girlfriend Nosa, another member of his clan. He often trained and conducted volunteer work at the village hospital, practicing his skills as a medical-nin. Over time, he tried to take care of his mother who had became ill. His care for her made him take a brief hiatus as a shinobi in service. Eventually she died, and the estate left by her and his deceased father Samato was left to him. Tetsuo was given three weeks to mourn and set his affairs in order. It was on this day those three weeks had passed and returned to duty, once again donning his training gi of a white tunic worn over a netted undershirt and black trousers. His hair was trimmed a little shorter than previously seen, the medium length locks cut a few inches back and parted from the left side of his head. His mission equipment consisting his usual weapons and his medical materials were secured upon his body, his father's katana slung across his upper body. Specifically, he was handling his pouched kunai and shuriken - six of each, two tonfa sticks pressed into his lower back, and a set of two flash bomb, two smoke bombs and two explosive tags which also shared space with his kunai. - Guest_NosaHyuga: Nosa lay in her bed, petting Tadashi absent-mindedly who lay beside her, the day having already started long ago. She turned her head to face the window as thoughts crossed her mind at a million miles per minute. She -was still weak- and it was her fault, she did not bother to form close relations to other ninjas of Ame to utilize them for practice, neither did she take it upon herself to go to the training grounds and train there. A year has passed now and she still did not have a team nor a mentor, and she was starting to think that was the reason why. Most of her time had been spent drawing, spending time in the library, or just walking around Amegakure taking in the scenery. Nosa heaved out a heavy sigh as she lifted herself from the bed causing Tadashi to sit up too and move out the way to allow passage to the bathroom. When she came out she was donned in her usual purple hakama top followed by her bandage top binding her chest, Nosa also wore her gray hakama pants which were held up by a gray obi rope, her ninja sandals stamped with her clan symbol, black, fingerless gloves and her Ame headband tied around her neck. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Nosa figured a redesign was in order, the purple and gray attire that she wore needed to go. She would switch over to a more classic black outfit'', she thought as she lifted strands of purple dyed'' hair and let it fall limply, she would also get a haircut. Nosa let out another sigh while walking through the halls it was silence all around as she was the only one who lived there now. The only sound that could be heard now the gentle click-clack of Tadashi’s nails on the floor to be by her side. Nosa had arrived in the kitchen and prepared meals for them both, a couple minutes had passed and the food was prepared and she gave Tadashi his portion and she walked to the porch to eat hers, as she sat eating her food Nosa’s mind wandered to her boyfriend Tetsuo, it’s been a while since she has been in contact with him…Maybe she should spend more time with him, seeing as they were part of the same clan and all. IlRyuu: *Ryuu wandered aimlessly around Amegakure, yawning slightly as he did so. A slight wave of boredom washed over him as he was looking for something to do; maybe he could go and do a mission with his team if they wanted to. He was wearing a dark blue tank top underneath his dark blue hoodie with the black hood pulled over his head to conceal his orange hair. His black shinobi pants and shinobi sandals kept the lower section of his body safe from the constant rainfall. A year had passed and Ryuu and his team had bonded closer, especially after living together for a whole year; somehow it felt longer. His Dragon’s Fang was still resting on the inside of its sheath on his hip and Ryuu’s black fingerless gloves were moving as his fingers were moving haphazardly; drumming themselves to a tuneless song in his head. He had been a Chunin for quite a while now, something that made him wonder where the time had gone. ‘Wonder if I’ll ever get to Jounin...Wonder if I’d ever be able to get to anything higher than that, if Kazuki’s hopes are to be taken seriously.’ Ryuu thought to himself as he began to walk past the Gate of Amegakure, almost bumping into another shinobi on the way. He’d never seen him before and that was surprising. He’d seen a lot of shinobi during his time as a ninja in Ame, yet here was someone he’d never met before. He didn’t really seem like he was doing anything or really paying attention so Ryuu didn’t bother him. Ryuu looked on top of the gate, bringing his hand up to block the incoming rain. He could’ve sworn he saw someone up there. ‘Eh, might as well.’ Ryuu thought before he quickly decided to use his Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique. Quickly after activating this Jutsu, Ryuu’s body became molded with the water, allowing him to move up to the top of the gate without much issue of being seen. It was entirely possible that whoever was up here had good reason to be, but he was going to make sure of it. Upon his arrival, he noticed a very familiar head of red as Kazuko was the one up on the gate. Ryuu canceled his hold on the Jutsu, seemingly appearing from the rain itself before he crouched next to her.* “What are we doing?” *Ryuu asked as he looked over to see what Kazuko was looking at before his blue eyes caught someone walking towards the gate. The woman had bright blond hair and she was wearing a rebreather and dressed in all black. Ryuu’s blue eyes blinked in confusion; was this some sort of enemy? Ryuu slowly reached and rested his hand on his Dragon’s Fang, keeping it there just in case. ‘I mean, no one would be that dumb to try and be an enemy and come through the front door, right?’ Ryuu thought to himself as he kept his blue eyes on the incoming woman. He wasn’t sure who this person was or why she was coming here, but he figured he’d be finding out soon enough.* Kunisada: -Kunisada sat in his office at the ANBU Headquarters, his mixed eyes scanning through the file he was currently reading over. He was wearing his normal black pants and sandals, being accompanied by his black ANBU flak vest and his long-sleeve shirt underneath it. His black metallic arm bracers rested themselves on his arms, each engraved with the kanji for “thunder” on the wrists of them. His Kusanagi was sitting next to him, easily within his reach in case of any emergency, but he doubted that would happen here. Kunisada was also wearing his rebreather, with a dark purple tint over where his eyes were, making them hidden from view of others. A year had passed since the Chunin Exams and the Memorial Festival; time seemed to fly by so quickly. Kunisada felt a presence enter his office, causing his eyes and head to move upwards before his hand closed over the file of the individual he was looking into. Kunisada was greeted with another ANBU member appearing from a puff of smoke in front of him, with the ANBU member quickly bowing their head to him before speaking to him.- ANBU: “Sir, we’ve just sighted someone approaching the Village Gates. What would you like us to do?” –Kunisada’s eyes narrowed slightly at the news of hearing someone approach the Gates; sounds like someone they didn’t recognize. Kunisada stood up, putting the file away as he grabbed his Kusanagi and placed it on his lower back to rest.- “..Gather 2 other ANBU to accompany you to the Gates; stop the intruder until I get there..” –Kunisada’s metallic voice gave the order and the ANBU member wasted no time in doing so, disappearing within a blur. Kunisada’s form disappeared into a blur as well, using the Body Flicker Technique to quickly move from the ANBU Headquarters. His body reappeared on top of Amegakure Tower, kneeling on the tall building as he overlooked the Village. The streets were slightly busy, with merchants and children running around the streets; nothing was out of the ordinary. Kunisada quickly dropped down from Amegakure Tower with another Body Flicker, landing safely on the ground in front of the Tower. Kunisada felt a chakra source at the Gates of Amegakure; one that seemed familiar to him. ‘...surprise visit..’ Kunisada thought as his body began to quickly fade away until he was completely invisible as he activated the Dustless Bewildering Cover Jutsu. He moved quickly from Amegakure Tower until he was just outside of the Village Gates, waiting to see who the mystery intruder was. Once he was there, he saw his squad of ANBU members standing in front of the mystery person, standing guard in front of the woman, halting her progress. Kunisada’s eyes quickly shifted to the person, noticing it was a woman. To his guess from earlier, he saw Itsumo standing in front of the ANBU members. Kunisada began to walk towards the woman, undetected from his Jutsu still being activated. As he walked towards her and was almost near her, he dropped the Jutsu as his physical form appeared from virtually nowhere. He moved to stand in between the ANBU and Itsumo.- “...I take it you’re here to see Kagato..” –Kunisada said more so than asked as he felt more chakra presences around him, taking note of the ones on top of the Village Gates, causing him to move his eyes over to where he felt the chakra sources. Seems his team had gotten themselves curious about the mystery intruder as well; from what his Sensory abilities were telling him, they weren’t alone in that regard either. Kunisada kept his eyes there for about two seconds as he was waiting for Itsumo to either respond to his statement or not before looking back over to her. Kunisada slightly turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the trio of ANBU members, signaling for them to return to Headquarters. The ANBU members swiftly followed his silent command as they all disappeared from in front of the Gates. After giving her response, or lack of one, Kunisada would simply turn his back towards her, turning his head slightly to the shoulder she was behind as he spoke to her.- “..Follow me..” –After saying that, Kunisada quickly disappeared into a blur as he used the Body Flicker Technique once more, deciding it best for Itsumo to follow him this way as opposed to trying to escort her through the streets. Civilians would be curious enough and from how the others had reacted, it’d be best not to have Itsumo being stared at or bombarded with questions. If Itsumo was keeping up with him, then they would shortly arrive in front of Kagato’s office door in Amegakure Tower. Whenever she decided to appear behind him, Kunisada would simply bring the back of his hand up and knock twice on the door with his knuckles, waiting for a response. Once one was given, Kunisada would simply move to the side for Itsumo to enter the room and once she had done so, Kunisada would follow in after her, closing the door behind him. He would then move over to the side of the room and lean himself against a wall while crossing his arms over his chest, simply planning on staying there unless the conversation was more of a personal note, but Kunisada doubted that was the case.- IItsumo:*Itsumo’s eyes flicked around the gate but she didn’t move she knew there were others she could sense their chakra. Some stronger then others but they were not a problem in the moment. she knew that if they couldn’t conceal their chakra from her then they were not going to attack her like that it would be foolish. However, she did glance in the direction she felt two chakra sources coming from that she somewhat felt like she had seen before. Sure, enough there were a orange haired boy and a red haired girl that possible were the same from the chunin exams. She chucked as she noted their readiness to attack if they thought her a danger to their village though if they stood a chance or not would be the interesting thing she shook the thought from her head as she noticed three figures appear like smoke in front of her. Anbu…She knew it the moment they appeared without her sensing their chakra, but she took a step back and smiled under the rebreather. She knew why they were here and she just stood there waiting…Most likely they had told someone she was hear by now and they would come to see who it was. Sure, enough moments later someone she recognized appeared right in front of her between her and the Anbu. She nodded her head as he spoke asking her if she were here to see Kagato. * “Yes” *This was spoken respectful but nothing else was said no one else needed to know why she was here at least not yet. She watched him turn and dismiss the Anbu and this caused her to smile a bit she knew this shinobi was trusted by Kagato from their time on the island and at the chunin exams but now she knew that even the Anbu respected him so that was something else. She would keep her Icey blue eyes locked on him as he turned to face her again and told her to fallow him she would nod again just as he disappeared in a blur she would shake her head as she fallowed disappearing and appearing where he had and realized she was in front of the tower that she had only been to a few times. She waited as he knocked and waited for the response when the door opened she watched as he let her pass and she would walk into the building her hand moving to remove her rebreather from her face she knew she was safe for the most part inside the buildings the air wouldn’t kill her for now. She would tuck the mask inside her pocket again before moving forward into the room further stopping not to far in she would watch her escort move to the side of the room and lean she figured he would stay by now they knew all about what happened. * “Thank you for leading the way” *she would speak to him before turning her eyes to look around the room waiting for the person she had come to see she fixed her long blonde hair out of shear habit and waited patiently* Kazuko: *Kazuko kept her eyes on the woman even as she felt her team mate Ryuu appear beside her out of the water. She heard him speak asking what they were doing, and she smiled under her rebreather. Truthful they were doing nothing at least not officially, but she was watching the woman with great intent. She didn’t know if she was friend or foe, but she thought Ryuu had gotten the hint when he went silent and she heard his hand move most likely to his sword. She knew the Anbu would react first it was their job and if her and Ryuu got involved before they were needed they would have a lot to answer for. Sure, enough seconds later three Anbu appeared in front of the blonde woman keeping her from going any closer however the woman didn’t seem fazed by it she only took a step backwards and stood their waiting like she already knew who was going to come after then. She kept her eyes focused on the sense in front of her and waited to see what happened if the woman was a threat why wasn’t she attacking the Anbu so she must be friend. This thought was confirmed the moment their Sensei appeared between her and the Anbu and spoke to her asking if she was their to See Kagato…Wait that was the true name of the Ame-Kage…So this woman was important enough to be allowed an audience with the Ame-Kage.. Just then she felt like she was being watched and she looked down at her Sensei. Busted she though and laughed softly* “I think she is safe Ryuu Sensei wouldn’t be so causal with her if she wasn’t though its odd isn’t it that a stranger would just come to our village.” *She looked over at him and then back to where moments ago her Sensei and the woman had stood and they were gone most likely they had body flickered away keeping her out of site and not cause any more of a commotion then had already been caused. She turned back to Ryuu and laughed* “So Now what….” *she would say sitting back on her heels and relaxing a bit.* IlRyuu: *Ryuu’s blue eyes widened at the sight of seeing a trio of Anbu members appear before the mysterious visitor, causing Ryuu to slightly smirk underneath his rebreather. ‘Well, at least they’re as quick as ever.’ Ryuu thought before shortly seeing the woman stop dead in her tracks and wait. Ryuu’s brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what exactly what they were doing. A few moments after nothing had happened, Ryuu was wondering what they were waiting for. No sooner had he thought those words, a person appeared virtually out of thin air next to the woman. Ryuu’s blue eyes widened for a moment before realizing who the figure was: his squad’s Sensei. ‘Uh oh.’ ''Ryuu thought as he feared the worst; hopefully this woman wasn’t here to fight. Ryuu heard a name being mentioned to the woman, Kagato, before seeing his Sensei’s gaze go to where Kazuko and he were currently at on top of the Gates. Ryuu’s blue eyes widened a bit as if though he could feel the gaze of his Sensei staring at the two of them. ''‘We are so dead.’ Ryuu thought as he mentally slapped himself as he thought of the punishment their Sensei could have for them for spying. Or for not doing anything particularly productive at this point. He saw the Anbu leave with the, albeit silent, command of their Sensei. ‘Sensei is not someone you mess with.’ ''Ryuu thought as he saw the woman disappear alongside his squad’s Sensei. He heard Kazuko make a comment about the Village being safe and something about the woman being casual with Sensei, something that made Ryuu give her a very confused look.* “Uh, I don’t think we can say Sensei is ‘casual’ with anyone Kazuko; we don’t know him that well.” *Ryuu said as he lightly chuckled after his statement before looking back where everyone just was.* “Besides, I would’ve hate to have seen him strike first and ask questions later. Guess he knows that lady has a connection to whoever ‘Kagato’ is.” *Ryuu felt his shoulders shrug nonchalantly before feeling himself look over at Kazuko as she asked what they should do now.* “Well, I’d say let’s go meet up with Kazuki and go do something; I don’t know how Sensei feels about us spying and uh…well, doing nothing really.” *Ryuu said as he slowly stood up from where he was crouching before. He waited to see if Kazuko was up for the idea or if she had something else in mind before he left the Gates altogether with Kazuko after they decided to go do whatever.* 'End Results:''' (Still ongoing(